True Colours
by YJPandora
Summary: Being separated from her fellow Paladins has been wearisome. For the past year, Pidge Gunderson has been trapped on an inhabitant planet. Hardly surviving on the natural resources and her Green Lion nonfunctional, the Green Paladin must find a way off the terrain and regroup with her newly-found family. Perhaps, the crashed spaceship is the answer she has been looking for. Pidge/OC
1. PROLOGUE

With systems failing, the Green Lion descended towards the impenetrable surface below. Mounts of viridescent scenery passed the Lion's paladin as they crashed and burned through every poor tree that intercepted their path.

And then, the once mighty machine, connected with the meadow that lay on an unknown planet. The green clad female coughed and wheezed as she rolled out of the Lion's mouth. Burns covered both her skin and her armour, the places that weren't burnt were scratched as if a cat thought she was a scratching post.

Pidge winced as she attempted stand but with no success. She continued to attempt to rise to her feet multiple times, but still collapse over and over again. Pidge finally gave up and decided to see how her Lion was holding up. She realised her mistake to late.

The almighty Green Lion of Voltron was now a pile of scrape. It was almost unrecognisable as a Lion, let alone one of five of the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Pidge suddenly felt tears begin to emerge at the situation she was in, but she quickly rubbed them to hide the tears from the non-existent person that could see her crying.

As she composed herself, she took time to think of where her friends could have possible ended up. Were they together or separated from one another like her? The Green Paladin decided that she would ponder on that later as she determined that it would be a smart idea to get cover for a storm seemed to be brewing off in the distance.

With new determination, Pidge attempted, one more time, to stand. She wobbled like she had two left feet but was able to stay upright. With a sigh of relief, Pidge began to slowly but surely climb over the teared limbs of her Lion.

Once she made it inside, Pidge placed her small hand on the interior of the Lion and warmly smiled when she heard the soft hum that she came accustomed to when she rode with her mechanical friend.

"Don't worry." Pidge whispered in an, almost, inaudible volume to the Green Lion, "I'll get you fixed up in no time and then we'll find the others."

She leaned against the humming walls and closed her eyes, "Everything will be fine..."

* * *

 **Just to give you guys a heads up. If you haven't noticed yet, I referred to Pidge as a 'her' not a 'he'. The reason for this is because, unlike a lot of people believe, I really disagree with this whole 'Pidge is a trans'. If it turned out she actually was trans, I would have nothing against it and she would still be my favourite character. But so far, all the information that we have on her indicates that Pidge pulled a 'Mulan' stunt and is a girl, just disguised as a boy. I also don't believe the other myths going around that because Pidge acts so tomboyish, she must be gay. I'm a girl who hates make up, wears baggy clothes and is a tomboy, but I'm straight! Again, I have nothing against gays and a few of my closest friends are gay and bisexual, but I get really annoyed when people put an expectation on them for something they have no control over.**

 **Because of these reasons, in this fanfic, Pidge is going to be referred as a 'she' and her love interest will be male. But I may add very slight Klance.**

 **Hopefully my little rant has given you indication if you are going to continue to read this.**

 **On nicer terms, I'm really looking forward to write this and I hope you are excited to read it! My chapters will be longer than the prologue, but I was just setting the scene.**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**_TWELVE MONTHS LATER_**  
Being abandoned and trapped on an inhabitable planet has not been a simple task for the only female Paladin. The forest terrain spread as far as Pidge could see. No life. Not even a bug or a bird could be seen in the small area that she has been able to travel to.

Even though no meat other than herself could be acquired in her extended stay on the familiar like Terra, she made do with the natural resources that the planet provided. In simpler terms...she became a vegetarian. It was especially difficult for Pidge since she has grown up in an omnivore household and the lively stock was unknown to her, which was quite difficult for her to tell what was edible or not. And even though she may have gotten slightly ill from consuming inedible plants, she still hasn't died...yet.

Since there was no native life on the planet, Pidge has been unable to communicate with anyone other than her Lion. And if anyone saw her talking to the giant, mechanical Lion, they would think she was insane, which she probably was from being deserted there for a whole year.

She has also gained time to think. Not what normal females her age think, as they ponder on either school exams, family issues or drama, she wonders where her friends happen to be. If they were stuck, just like herself, on a planet, captured by the Galra, if they were trying to locate her, or they were...dead. Pidge attempts to avoid that topic at all costs, before she becomes completely insane from sorrow just at the mere thought of it.

Pidge just wants to go home. Whether it was home on Earth with her mom as they mourn over the loss of her father and brother, or with the other paladins, flying in a giant castle-airship rescuing and defending the whole universe.

Closing the lid of her laptop, Pidge let out a exhausted sigh. She should have left this planet months ago. The lions have an automatic healing process, kind of similar to humans except faster, so the green lion should be functioning at peak condition, even though she was using some it's power to charge her laptop. But it wasn't. The green lion suffered from no physical damage as far as Pidge could tell, but every time she attempted to start the engines, it would make a high screeching sound and then break down.

Pidge pushed all her worries to the back of her mind. She couldn't waste time feeling sorry for herself. Pulling herself up, Pidge entered the temporary home that she construction. And when she says home, she means a large blanket she stored in her lion for emergencies held up by some large, bulking sticks that were struck from a tree a few weeks ago by lightning. She quickly checked through her food supply and made note to retrieve a fresh stock tomorrow, and settled down on a makeshift berth.

Just as her mind was drifting off to sleep, she was awoken by a thundering crash shaking the soil underneath. Pidge sprang up from her bed and grabbed her bayard, before running towards the source of the crash.

Thoughts raced through her mind. Was it the Galra, or maybe another hostile species? She tried not to get her hopes up and believe that the booming noise was from one of her fellow paladins. But her feet quickened as the thought entered her mind. She can finally leave this planet! Pidge didn't even know she was smiling until she saw the murky smoke covering the bright blue sky and the grin slipped from her face.

The ship was most definitely not Galra, but it also wasn't the hulking shape or colour of the powerful Lions of Voltron. Instead it resembled a human ship? A Galaxy Garrison ship, similar to the one that Lance, Hunk and herself was practicing to pilot nearly two years ago.

It was severely damaged. As if it was ripped in half by a giant being's bare hands. Oil dripped from the many puncture holes, clearly constructed from vigorous gun shots. The only clear explanation of what could have cause this much damage, was the most barbaric species in the known universe. The Galra.

A scowl settled onto Pidge's dirt covered face. The Galra were ruthless, either the passengers on this ship were taken prisoner, or they were dead. Another family, much like her mother and herself, mourning over loved, lost ones.

She didn't want to go any closer to the demolished ship, but the remaining parts that were still sufficient for use could come in handy for her escape from the Terra. Her legs, for once, obliged her mind and began to trek up the disassembled mechanisms that lead up to the centre of the vessel.

What she expected to find when she opened the hatch was an empty control panel, but that was not, at all, what she discovered. Two bodies littered the cracked floor, broken bones clearly evident on both figures. Fear clasped her heart as she hurriedly slid from beam to brace until she reached the first body.

Clearly a female. Her blonde hair a bird's nest upon her head, her ribs cracked and misshaped, an overflow of blood seeping from her leg that was no longer there. Pidge sucked in a breath at the disturbing shape of the once beauty. Bracing herself, Pidge leaned down and checked the woman's pulse, finding none. A strangled sob escaped her lips. The woman, no older than a young adult, was dead beneath her feet, and Pidge couldn't save her. She may have never met her, but it was still a shocking thought that a person, who was once alive, was now laying, dead, just a few metres in front of her.

Willing her wobbly legs to move, Pidge shuffled to the other body. This person was male, no older than herself, who's injuries weren't as severe as his comrade's, but still evident on his skin. Pidge swiftly knelt beside his injured form and replicated the procedure she performed on the woman and checked his pulse. The slow thumping of his heart vibrated against her fingers, and Pidge gave a shaky sigh.

He was alive, but barely. She very much doubted that he would survive the night without proper medical treatment. Keeping this thought in the back of her mind, she freed her hands before carefully lifting the boy's limp body into her hands, and, with great difficulty, began lugging the injured boy back to her Lion and makeshift home.

* * *

 **Well, would you look at that! I updated! But seriously guys, I had great difficulty writing this and it took me forever to finally find how to word my thoughts.**

 **Anyway! We get to meet my OC! I don't actually have any idea what his name should be or what he should look like? So I'm gonna start a challenge, although there probably won't be a prize other than the fact that you won!**

 **If you want to participate please fill out this form in the comments:**

 _Name (First):_

 _Name (Last):_

 _Height:_

 _Eye Colour:_

 _Hair Colour:_

 _Nationality:_

 **You can add more info if you wish!**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to read, like, comment and follow!**


End file.
